THE LIST
by XSunny
Summary: Transcription of the vampire names list Ben Talbot received on season finale Sonata 1.16. Now with the alphabetical ordered list too.
1. The List

**Moonlight – Season Finale Sonata ****(1.16)**

**THE VAMPIRE NAMES LIST FROM SONATA**

Here's the transcription of the names on the list that appeared on Sonata.  
The spelling, the order and the repetitions of names are exactly as shown  
on the episode. Hope we get a better view of the list when the DVDs are  
released.

The marked names were the ones marked on the list.

In Vampire Solidarity,  
~ Sunny

* * *

(Ben takes the file placed under the door and start flipping pages.)

**(First page)  
**Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
**John Wu **  
Keiko Sato **  
**Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Rider England  
Jeff Pollack  
Dolores Maxford Whitaker  
Hank Mottola  
Donavan Shepherd  
Coraline DuVall  
Calvin Smith  
Logan Griffen  
**Pierce Anders ****  
Vladimir Tepes  
Grigori Rasputin  
Elizabeth Bathory  
Sir Thomas More  
**(End of page one)**

**(Second page)  
**Rider England  
Jeff Pollack  
Dolores Maxford Whitaker  
Hank Mottola  
Donovan Shepherd  
Coraline DuVall  
Calvin Smith  
Logan Griffen  
Pierce Anders  
Vladimir Tepes  
Grigori Rasputin  
Elizabeth Bathory  
Sir Thomas More  
Gaius Julius Caesar  
Augustus Germanicus  
Gilles De Rais  
Donatien Alphonse  
François de Sade  
Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Keiko Sato  
Mick St. John  
Josef Kostan  
Guillermo Gasol  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
**(End of page two)**(Telephone rings, Ben picks up.)

**(Flipping pages – first one readable)  
**Malik Sharif  
Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Keiko Sato  
Guillermo Gasol  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
**Keiko Sato ****  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Mick St. John  
Josef Kostan  
Guillermo Gasol  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Rider England  
Jeff Pollack  
Dolores Maxford Whitaker  
Hank Mottola  
Donovan Shepherd  
Coraline DuVall  
Calvin Smith  
**(End of page)****(Begin of page)  
**Gaius Julius Caesar  
Augustus Germanicus  
Gilles De Rais  
Donatien Alphonse  
François de Sade  
Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
**Malik Sharif **  
Alejandro Diego Rojas **  
**Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Keiko Sato  
Josef Kostan  
Guillermo Gasol  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Keiko Sato  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Mick St. John  
Josef Kostan  
**(End of page)****(Flipping pages - fragment of page)  
**(…)  
Jeff Pollack  
Dolores Maxford Whitaker  
Hank Mottola  
Donovan Shepherd  
Coraline DuVall  
Calvin Smith  
Logan Griffen  
**Pierce Anders **  
**Vladimir Tepes  
Grigori Rasputin  
Elizabeth Bathory  
Sir Thomas More  
Gaius Julius Caesar  
Augustus Germanicus  
Gilles De Rais  
**(End of page)**

**(Begin of the last page)  
Emma Monaghan **  
Jackson Monaghan **  
**Donatien Alphonse  
François de Sade  
Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu  
Virginia Dare  
Bridget Bishop  
Asima Khouri  
Takako Fujiwara  
Malik Sharif  
**Pierce Anders **  
**Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Guillermo Gasol  
Luke Mineo  
Gerald Stovsky  
Anthony Gambino  
Nicole Davis  
Keiko Sato  
Logan Griffen  
Josef Kostan  
Mick St. John  
**(End of the last page)**

* * *

**For some odd reason the underlines are disapparing after sometime. (Trying to fix it...)**  
**Hope this list brings lots of ideas for stories :))  
**


	2. The List Ordered

**In alphabetical order (37 names):**

Alejandro Diego Rojas  
Anthony Gambino  
Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu  
Asima Khouri  
Augustus Germanicus  
Bridget Bishop  
Calvin Smith  
Coraline DuVall  
Dolores Maxford Whitaker  
Donatien Alphonse  
Donavan Shepherd  
Elizabeth Bathory  
Emma Monaghan  
François de Sade  
Gaius Julius Caesar  
Gerald Stovsky  
Gilles De Rais  
Grigori Rasputin  
Guillermo Gasol  
Hank Mottola  
Jackson Monaghan  
Jeff Pollack  
Jessica Cunningham  
John Wu  
Josef Kostan  
Keiko Sato  
Logan Griffen  
Luke Mineo  
Malik Sharif  
Mick St. John  
Nicole Davis  
Pierce Anders  
Rider England  
Sir Thomas More  
Takako Fujiwara  
Virginia Dare  
Vladimir Tepes


End file.
